To love tu:que bello es el amor
by Emilio4431
Summary: Esta historia tiene referencias a dbz y dbs, pero así lo quise y si no les gusta, jodanse, tratare de terminarla y si quieren continúenla ustedes. Si no, jodanse tres veces más.


_Cap1:encontrandonos_ ** _No se me ocurrio otro título. Sepan disculpar pero no soy un escritor profecional, disfruten de leer y de mi sufrimiento tratando de escribir esto, aganme saber lo que piensan. Mejor no pongo mas relleno asi que..._** Nuestra historia comienza en una ciudad normal, en un pais ehh y con un protagonista no tan normal. No los presentare porque ya los conocen **XD.**

Transcurria un dia como cualquier otro en la secundaria(creo)sainan, pero para cierto personaje no era tan así. El echó de que el dia transcurriera tan normal lo aburria bastante, lo unico que lo entretenia un poco era mirar por la ventana de su salon. Sin percatarse de que cierta chica de cabello azul lo observaba.

Haruna:yuuki-kun, me pregunto porque siempre observa por la ventana, a pesar de que tiene amigos es bastante solitario y reservado. Pero, me parece bastante atractivo, ojala se figara en mi.

El resto del dia transcurrio normalmente, es decir, aburrido. Hasta que llego la hora de salida.

Rito:"todos los dias son igual de aburridos y sin nada interesante, claro que, dentro de algunos años estare mas ocupado, pero hasta entonces, espero que ocurra algo interesante, de lo contrario... ". Hmm.

Un estraño objeto callo del cielo(obvio) estaba cerca de un parque que justo estaba libre de gente...

Rito:que es esto, parece una especie de nave o vehículo, al parecer no hay nadie adentro, bueno esto es interesante pero, ya me aburri, mejor lo destruyo. En la palma de su mano aparecio una pequeña pero poderosa esfera de energia, que en cuestión de segundos combirtio la nave en nada.

Mas tarde...

Rito:mikan, ya regrese.

Mikan:de acuerdo, en una hora estara la cena.

Rito:esta bien,"una hora, que podria hacer durante ese tiempo, creo que, primero me dare un baño para sentirme mejor y luego ya vere que hago". se dirigio hacía el baño pero...

Rito:'tengo el presentimiento de que algo interesante ocurrira, ojala asi sea". Primero lleno la bañera de agua(obvio), cuando esta se lleno estaba listo para quitarse la ropa, porque aun estaba vestido, pero...

Rito:hmm, que sucede.

En el agua comenzaron a aparecer algunas burbujas, hasta que ocurrio una pequeña explosión...

Mikan:hmm, que es eso?.

Rito:que, esto.

... :si, escape atiempo.

Rito:hmm.

Rito observo en el agua una chica bastante bonita, con un largo cabello rosado y al parecer, completamente desnuda.

Rito:"que sucede, porque esta chica aparecio aquí, talvez estoy tan aburrido que estoy imaginando cosas, pero luce tan real, espera, esa energía, si fuera mi imaginación no sentiria ninguna energía".

... :disculpa, puedes darme algo para secarme porfavor.

Rito:claro, usa esta toalla.

... :gracias, porcierto, me llamo lala y tu.

Rito:lala, yo soy rito, yuuki rito."uhhh, que esta pasando esto es real, e precenciado muchas cosas, pero esto es diferente, mejor le digo a mikan".

Lala:gracias, uhhh.

Rito:escucha, creo que mejor me acompañas hasta mi hermana, asi podremos aclarar todo, que te parece?.

Lala:esta bien, por cierto, yo vengo del planeta deviluke.

Ambos se dirigieron hacia las escaleras.

Rito:dame la mano, no quiero que te trompiezes.

Lala:esta bien, "es muy hamable apesar de que recién nos conocemos, y no parece importarle que sea de otro planeta".

Luego de bajar las escaleras...

Rito:mikan, puedes venir un momento.

Mikan:esta bien... Vaya, que... Interesante.

Luego todos se sentaron para poder estar mas comodos.

Mikan:bien, primero como te llamas.

Lala:me llamo lala satalin(k)deviluke, y provengo del planeta deviluke.

Mikan:deviluke, ehh. Y porque estas aqui en la tierra.

Lala:estoy en la tierra porque me escape de deviluke.

Rito:escapaste?, y porque lo hiciste.

Lala:es Que soy, una princesa, y mi papa quiere que me case, por eso tiene preparados un monton de pretendientes, yo tenia que salir con ellos para poder decidirme, pero...

Mikan:pero.

Lala:realmente no quiero estar con ninguno de ellos, solo quieren casarse conmigo porque de esa forma se convertiran en rey, y podran gobernar la galaxia.

Rito:ya veo, al parecer nadie te escuchaba.

Lala:no, nadie me escuchaba o le importaban mis sentimientos, por eso decidi escapar, pense que estaria bien en la Tierra, pero me encontraron, me estaban por llevar a su nave, pero afortunadamente tenia esta pulcera teletransportadora.

Mikan:que horrible, yo también me escaparia.

Rito:Que sujetos tan malos,deveria... Digo, tienes pensado que hacer ahora que estas aqui.

Lala:la verdad no, pero ya pensare en algo.

Mikan:porque no te quedas aquí.

Rito:claro, no creo que sea un problema. Además eres muy bonita, digo.

Lala:enserio, me dejaran quedarme, muchas gracias, "bonita".

Justo entonces...

... :lala sama, la encontré que bueno que esta bien.

Lala:peke, también lograste escapar.

Rito:lala, que es eso.

Lala:es peke, es un traje robot que yo construi, sin el no tengo nada que ponerme.

Peke:lala sama, quienes son ellos.

Lala:son los que viven aqui, rito y mikan, me dejaran quedarme a vivir con ellos un tiempo. Bueno, peke has tu trabajo.

Una intensa luz azul aparecio y cubrio el cuerpo de lala por completo, cuando esta se discipo, apareció con un vestido... **Ustedes ya saben cual es el vestido así que...**

Lala:que les parece?.

Mikan:es... Lindo.

Rito:eh, no se nada sobre esto pero, creo que te ves linda princesa.

Lala:gracias, pero no me digas princesa, "me veo linda".

Mikan:"valla, rito se siente atraído por esta chica, pero es lógico, es una chica muy linda, tal vez deba, encender el fuego", bueno yo voy a terminar la cena, luego les abiso.

Rito:esta bien, te quedaras para cenar cierto, seguramente as probado muchas comidas diferentes, pero estoy seguro que esto es mejor, la comida de mikan es digna de dioses, "y puedo comprobarlo".

Lala:claro que me quedare, muchas gracias.

Rito:pero si no es problema, ademas no te preocupes por si esos sujetos que te perseguian aparecen, mientras yo o mikan estemos aqui no tienes nada de que preocuparte, preciosa, digo, perdoname pero no a veces no puedo controlar mis palabras.

Lala:no te preocupes,"que es esta sensación, me han dicho ese tipo de cumplidos muchas veces, pero, porque se siente diferente proveniente de el, me siento... Feliz".

 **fin del primer capitulo, si les gusto por favor diganme como dividir en capitulos, si no,igual y jodanse. Si no subire toda junta la historia.**


End file.
